moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Turpin
Dan Turpin is a character from DC Comics, appearing primarily as a friend and ally of Superman. He is a detective for the Metropolis Police Department's Special Crimes Unit, second-in-command to Maggie Sawyer. While often gruff and short-tempered, Turpin is a good-hearted man who fights to keep Metropolis safe. Turpin is a regular supporting character in Superman: The Animated Series, in which he is voiced by Joseph Bologna. History Turpin was a cop from the street who worked his way up in the SCU. Apart from his police skills he was an expert in numerous kinds of weapons. He was close friends with Maggie Sawyer and had a great deal of respect for her. The two of them worked well together most of the time, but there were times when Inspector Sawyer had to pull rank to keep him in line, even going so far to relieve him of duty when he lost his objectivity about a case. He always liked Superman, but did not always want him to interfere in police business, as he believed that it was the police department's responsibility. This stance towards Superman sometimes got him in trouble with Sawyer, who supported Superman and sometimes even wanted to bring him in on cases. However, in one such case, Turpin, after being relieved of duty, saved Superman from Bruno Mannheim and Kanto, earning the Man of Steel's respect. This extends to after the incident when Superman confronted the attending reporters' insinuations that the police were useless by praising Turpin's courage and skill. Death In the two-part episode "Apokolips... Now!", Darkseid led his armies on a full-blown invasion of Earth. Superman was defeated and the US Military was reeling from Apokolips' sneak attack of their Metropolis Army Base. Turpin stood at the forefront leading the MPD's SCU and SWAT units as Earth's front-line defense against Darkseid's conquest. Lois Lane reported that Turpin was actually managing to gain the upper hand against the vastly more advanced and powerful armies of Apokolips using nothing but the standard city police arsenal, clever strategies, as well as sheer tenacity. When Darkseid personally arrived to crush Earth's resistance by presenting the beaten Superman to them, Turpin bravely defied the universal conqueror's declaration that his rule had begun. Inspiring the other people of Earth to keep fighting, Turpin physically assaulted one of Darkseid's Parademons, using its weapon to free Superman. With Superman freed and Highfather's New Gods arriving to defend Earth, Darkseid's forces had no choice but to flee. Turpin continued to taunt the retreating Apokoliptian army, but his defiance would come at a heavy cost: out of spite for his defeat and a desire to give his enemies one more parting shot, Darkseid struck Turpin with his Omega Beams, disintegrating him completely. A large memorial service was held for Turpin, with attendees including Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Maggie Sawyer, Emil Hamilton, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves and many others. After the memorial service ended, Superman personally stood in front of Turpin's grave and bid farewell to his old friend, concluding that "In the end, the world didn't really need a Superman, just a brave one". Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Superman Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman: The Animated Series Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Humans